Climax
by hanbinoose
Summary: Aku merasa duniaku akan berakhir disini. Pernahkah kau menyukai seseorang sebelum kau bertemu dengannya? Jinhwan;Hanbin;Bobby;Yunhyeong;Junhoe;Donghyuk;Chanwoo. Please give a lot of reviews :-)


/BRAKKK/  
Aku merasa duniaku akan berhenti disini. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Ahh… aku bahkan belum meminta maaf kepada ahjussi. Entah kenapa mataku merasa berat. Terakhir kali aku melihat orang-orang berlarian ke arahku.  
'Wah kasian sekali dia'  
'Hey cepat telepon 119'  
'Ayo tolong dia'  
'Bertahanlah'  
Semua terdengar samar-samar…  
Kemudian dunia menjadi gelap.  
-Jinhwan's.-  
"Hey! Apakah kau dengar? Semalam ada kecelakaan. Ku dengar korbannya mengalami luka parah." Cerocos yunhyeong sambil berlarian memasuki kelas.  
Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.  
Ya.  
Aku mengetahui kejadian itu.  
Aku tahu persis kejadian itu.  
"Jinhwan-ah… Jinhwan-ahh… HEY! Masih pagi kenapa kau melamun? Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"  
Aku tersentak mendengar suara yunhyeong.  
"Ah… tidak. Apakah kau sudah mengerjakan soal dari Pak Kim?" tanyaku.  
"Ayolah, aku bukannya baru mengenalmu kemarin. Aku bahkan hampir menghabiskan seluruh umurku denganmu. Jangan harap kau bisa berbohong kepadaku."  
Yunhyeong adalah sahabatku. Dari kecil kami selalu bersama-sama. Kami memiliki banyak barang-barang yang sama. Baju, sepatu, handphone, tas, bahkan pakaian dalam yang sama. Kami juga masuk di sekolah yang sama sejak sekolah dasar hingga SMA. Aku tak pernah berbohong padanya sekalipun. Saat aku mencoba berbohong, ia akan langsung menyadarinya.  
"Mmm… maaf yunhyeong-ah. Aku akan memberitahumu lain kali."  
"Baiklah."  
Itulah yang kusuka dari Yunhyeong. Dia tak pernah memaksaku untuk segera menceritakan masalahku. Dia akan menunggu ku menceritakan semuanya. Setelah itu, dia akan memberikan masukan yang menurutku sangat berguna.  
Huft…  
Entah mengapa aku merasa sekolah hari ini begitu lama.  
Aku tidak begitu suka dengan sekolah. Disekolah aku hanya memiliki beberapa teman. Aku berfikir memiliki banyak teman akan merepotkan dan akan menimbulkan banyak masalah. Dan yang membuatku semakin malas berteman adalah kebanyakan murid disekolahku sangat berisik. Aku benci sesuatu yang keras dan berisik. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman.  
"Jinhwan-ah bagaimana jika sepulang sekolah kita nongkrong dulu? Ada kafe baru di ujung jalan sekolah" ajak Yunhyeong setengah berbisik.  
"Kau yang traktir ya?" "Call."  
/teng teng teng/  
"Jinhwan-ah ayo"  
"Mm, tunggu aku diluar" anggukku sambil membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja.  
Setelah selesai membereskan buku, aku segera berlari kedepan sekolah. Kulihat Yunhyeong sedang menungguku sambil memainkan ponselnya.  
"Apakah ada sesuatu?" tanyaku sesampainya di tempat Yunhyeong.  
"Ah kau sudah datang. Tidak. Aku hanya mengecek ponselku. Siapa tau jodohku tiba-tiba mengirimiku pesan" jawab Yunhyeong sambil terkikik.  
"Ya! Kau pacar saja tidak punya. Jangan terlalu berkhayal terlalu tinggi. Ayo jalan"  
"Yuk"  
Disepanjang perjalanan kami bercanda seperti biasa. Yunhyeong suka sekali mengejekku karena tinggi badanku yang dibawah rata-rata. Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa tersakiti karena ejekan Yunhyeong. Menurutku memiliki tinggi badan dibawah rata-rata banyak sekali manfaatnya, tidak sulit mencari ukuran pakaian contohnya.  
Sesampainya di café aku dan Yunhyeong langsung memesan minuman. Caramel Latte untukku dan Ice Choco untuk Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong suka sekali cokelat. Aku selalu memberinya cokelat sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.  
"Yunhyeong-ah..."  
"Mmm?"  
"Apakah kau pernah menyukai seseorang yang belum pernah kau temui sebelumnya?"  
-Jinhwan's end.-  
'Cepat bawa ke UGD'  
'Dok sepertinya pasien mengalami serangan jantung'  
'Siapkan defibrilator'  
'Baik dok'  
'Bertahanlah pak. Kasian anak anda'  
'Sudah siap dok'  
'100 joule. Shock'  
'150 joule. Shock'  
'200 joule. Shock'  
'Jantungnya sudah bekerja dok'  
'Baiklah segera siapkan ruang operasi'  
'Siap dok'  
'Bagaimana keadaan pasien yang satunya?'  
'Operasi berjalan lancar dok, akan tetapi pasien belum sadarkan diri'  
'Apakah sudah ada keluarga pasien yang datang?'  
'Tadi ada anak laki-laki mengaku sebagai kakak pasien dok'  
'Baiklah. Aku akan bersiap-siap' 


End file.
